once in a life time
by lovebird3000
Summary: dear diary i am in love with someone you shouldn't say it of and its not numbuh 1 a.k.a nigel its someone else. of who is this diary and who is he read and review. there is no way out i have bettered the way i spell. keep reviewing. chapter 10 is up!
1. Chapter 1: the diary

disclaimer: i don't own knd but what the heck the story is mine, isn't it?

chapter 1: the diary

dear diary

today was wierd i really felt like i was in love with someone you shouldn't say, couse first i thought it was numbuh 1 i loved so... oh wait i haven't told what my name is how i look my nationality alright here comes:

my name is abigail lincoln, my codename is numbuh 5, we have codename,s couse we are the kids next door, an orginization of kids who protect other kids against evil adults and teens, my sister cree is a teen.

i,m 11 years old

and i, am from french

so like i said:

today was wierd i thought i where in love with someone i never thought yeah say it is strange but i first thought my ideal boy would be numbuh 1 a.k.a nigel uno, but now i realized that wasn't treu bydeway numbuh 1 already has a girl friend called lizzie yuk she is so bossy but why the heck shall i care i love someone else and that someone else is...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

desclaimer: wanna know who "he" is? read the next chapter. plz review


	2. Chapter 2: he

chapter 2: "he"

he is... wallabee beatles a.k.a numbuh 4 i know its strange (me: 3/4 and 1/5 lovers... don't hate me)

but i am not sure if he likes me too but uhm... ive gotta go there calling me for dinner laterz...

abby

"hya numbuh 5", numbuh 4 greeted numbuh 5 when she came in, numbuh 5 blushed.

"hi numbuh 4", she replied

"hey numbuh 5 you got something to do tonight?", wally asked in australian accent.

"no", abby replied

"you wanna do something tonight?", wally asked her.

"sure", numbuh 5 answered with a smile on her face.

"cool ya wanna come with meh to violence the movie part 2 i swear there is enough action in", wally said.

"uhm... isn't that movie for 18 years and older?", she asked carefully.

"yeah so what", wally replied.

"well we are kids we can't come in a movie for 18 years and older", she said

sure we can, wally said though

"how?", abby asked him

"we,ll dress up like adults and then we are going into the movie and than we can kick dose adults butts", wally said without knowing what he just said

"kick adults butt?", numbuh 5 nearly yelled

"ssssshhhht", numbuh 4 hissed,"you can't telll anyone, but movie above the 18 are super vilain confensions"

''cool!", abby yelled

''yeah that is cool'', wally repeated

''how do you know that'', abby asked cure

''i already was there before and mr.boss was there and mr.wink and mr.fibb and knightbrace was there to and i have beatten them al by myself so you and me can do it for sure ha!'', wally said

''okay than but we have to stay calm so we can hear what they say okay?'', abby said

''okay'', wally replied

454545454545454545454545454545454545454545454545454545454545454545454545454545454545

disclaimer: well "he" was wally and now there going to the ''movies'' i am so cure whats gonna happen next (like i don,t know) muwahahahahahaha! (did i tell you i am crazy). plz review


	3. Chapter 3: the movie

chapter 3: the movie

they put on other clothes and walked on highed shoes highed up with boxes

and long jackets and adults pants.

''lets go'', wally said

''hello can i help you?'', the man at the booth said

''uhm... yes you can help us... we want 2 tickets for violence the movie part 2'', wally said

the man at the booth looked at them closely, ''okay'', he said go ahead sir and miss he winked at them, they winked back.

''ah told ya it would work'', wally said

''yes'', numbuh 5 replied.

so they walked into the room of violence.

''ohw... i am so excited'', abby said

wally replied, ''yeah i am in the mood for some buttkicking, shht they are gonna start'', abby said.

mr. boss came up, ''okay as we al know on the top of our what to do list is destroying the kids next door, who does have a plan?'', mr. boss asked.

toilenator raised his hand, ''i do i do!'', he said

''oh no'', mr, boss replied, ''go ahead toilenator...''

''why don't we capture...'',he said but mr. boss cut him off, you already told it once your repeading things

''ohw... okay'', he said dissapointed

at once wally bursted out in laughing and his disguise fall of, ''ah oh...'', he said.

''its numbuh 4!'', spankulot said.

''are you really so dumb to come again?'', mr. boss

''nah ah was just in for some action'', wally replied

the woman next to wally stood up, the woman said, ''and this time he isn't alone''.

the woman pulled of her disguise and numbuh 5 was vissable.

''its numbuh 5 mr. wink'', said mr. fibb, ''i can see mr. fibb'', mr. wink replied

''ahw... how sweet 2 lovebirds on a stick'', mr. boss said.

wally and abby turned red and both said, ''that isn't treu!''

they where fighting the vilains and won, later they returned to the tree house.

454545454545454545454545454545454545454545454545454545454545454545454545454545454545

disclaimer: is that a good story or not i bet you wanna know more but this is it for now, plz review


	4. Chapter 4: al alone with him

chapter 4: al alone with him

dear diary

i am back

yesterday ive went to the movies with wally a.k.a numbuh 4 but it wasn't a real movie it was a super vilain confension and we kicked some vilain butt the way wally would say with his cute australian accent man i am so in love... however today numbuh 1 and lizzie are going out and numbuh 3 goes to see a rainbow monkey movie numbuh 2 goes to make 2x4 technology at his home the entire day, so that meens i will be alone with wally this day. well i am going to the tv room now i bet he is there. laterz

signed

abby a.k.a the french black haired girl who loves the blond aussie boy.

numbuh 5 entered the tv room, the tv was on verry loud, an program with boxing people was on, abby thought i bet numbuh 4 is watching that!

''hey numbuh 5'', an australian accented blond kid said wile concentrating on the tv.

''hi numbuh 4 watcha doing?'', numbuh 5 asked

numbuh 4 said, ''ah am watching tv there the final boxing on!''

''cool'', abby replied.

abby sat down next to wally on the couch watching the boxing final with him, later the final was over and felt asleep against abby, abby could nearly contain herself to give him a little goodnight kiss on his cheek, but she didn't instead she falled asleep against him to. when abby woke up it was 8,00 am and wally was still asleep

she moved him aside to see if the others where back but no one was in the treehouse, ''phieuw'' ,abby sighed in relief, ''lucky no one is there what if they knew i had a crush on numbuh 4 numbuh 5 wouldn't know what to do'', she said to herself.

454545454545454545454545454545454545454545454545454545454545454545454545454545454545

disclaimer: i know its a short chapter but hey i runned out of time so see you next time, plz review


	5. Chapter 5: a ridiculous challange

chapter 5: an ridiculous challange

numbuh 5 slowly moved to numbuh 1,s door and put her ear on it to hear if numbuh 1 was in his room nope no one was in there, the same she did with the others but it seems no one was in the treehouse.

now we find abby sitting on the table eating cereal, numbuh 4 came into the kitchen and sat down next to abby.

''how did yah like the movies i hadn't asked yet'', numbuh 4 said.

numbuh 5 replied, ''yeah it was cool already''.

''ah really enjoyed it, ah meen together with you kicking some vilain butt'', wally said

''yeah it was some fun, you wanna come with me tonight?'', she asked him.

''uh...go where'', wally asked.

''to the big carnaval in cleveland central'', she replied.

''that would be cool'', he replied.

so they went to the carnaval together, they did go to al of the atractions on the carnaval, than the last atraction was there but did they wanna go into the...

''hey look wally'', abby said, ''that the only place we haven't been yet''.

wally looked up and said, ''but that,s the tunnel of love''.

''yeah your right common let,s go the sun is going down'', abby replied.

''no wait let,s go to the ferris wheel once more'', wally said.

''why?'', abby asked.

''you said the sun is going down right?'', wally asked

''yes'', abby replied

''i have to show you something'', wally said.

''ok'', abby replied

at once a voice whispered, ''hey kid come here''.

''what'', wally replied angrily.

''come a wanna show you something'', the voice whispered.

wally moved closer to the point the voice came from.

''gotcha'', the voice said wile she was holding wally. (yes she)

''what the crud!'', wally shouted after he bit in the hand of his attacker.

''ouch'', a now femileur voice screamed.

''cree?'', wally whispered.

''yes'', you little wurm its me, cree replied

''why?'', wally asked.

''couse i know my sister likes you and now i have you to black mail her and dare her to my dangerous chalange muwahahahaha'', cree laught evily

''wait did you just say numbuh 5 likes me?'', wally said confused.

''yes you little worm'', she replied

''cool'', wally said

''your going down'', cree said she grabbed him by his hoodie and held him up, ''listen if your ruining this you will die'', cree said.

wally looked shocked.

''what's the challenge'', he asked fearfull.

''well i am going to the ferris wheel and there i will ask abby to climb into the ferris wheel and if she won't it wil cost you your life hahaha!'', cree said verry evil

''that's ridiculous, you wanna kill your own sister?'',wally said now angry.

''you don't wanna know how mutch i wan't that'', cree replied.

''you monster...'', wally tried to say but was cut off by cree who pulled his hoodie hard

''oh no'', wally said just before he saw abby running toward him and cree, his vision went black.

454545454545454545454545454545454545454545454545454545454545454545454545454545454545

disclaimer: i know why is it so hard to say i am almost done a view more chap,s to go. please review!


	6. Chapter 6: dieing for you

chapter 6: dieing for you

''so abigail what do you think are you doing it or not?'', wally heard cree saying when he woked up.

''thats ridiculous!'', abby screamed back

''i know and that's why it gives me a good feeling'', cree replied easely.

''wel are you doing it or not'', cree asked abby

''climbing into the ferris wheel is verry dangerous'',abby said angrilly

''i know but if you don't do it something bad is gonna happen with your little friend here'',cree said evil.

wally opened his eyes completly and screamed, ''no numbuh 5 don't do it!''

''she haven't told me what is going to happen to you if i don't do it'', abby said.

cree simply said, ''oh its nothing crabbygail! it wil just cost him his life that's al''

''what!'', abby said verry angry,''you can't do that!''

''oh sure i can'', cree asured her.

''don't do it she,s telling story,s!'', wally told her.

''i don't lie!'', cree said angry

''please abby don't do it its better if i die then if you die couse...'', wally said but he couldn't finish.

''couse what?'', abby asked

''couse...'', wally said but he still couldn't finish

''just tell me why'', abby yelled

''couse i love you abigail!'', wally said.

454545454545454545454545454545454545454545454545454545454545454545454545454545454545

disclaimer: what's gonna happen now, try and ask me you won't get answer haha!. anyways please review


	7. Chapter 7: treu love can't break

disclaimer: i don't own knd, here,s chappie 7

chapter 7: treu love can't break

''i love you numbuh 5'', wally screamed loudley

''what...?'' numbuh 5 said shocked.

''i love you'', wally repeated.

cree pulled him up again, ''listen are you going to do this or not? its for his life''

''i...'' abby said scared.

''don't do it'', wally screamed

''yes! i will do it for you wally!'', she said.

''noooooo!'', wally yelled

''great'', cree said, ''i,ll see you at the ferris wheel about an hour''

''okay'' abby said slowly.

an hour later cree is at the ferris wheel waiting for abby to come, there she was.

''okay cree'', she said, ''lets get this over with''

''well lets start'', cree said evil.

abby started climbing up and in the middle she looked down.

''lucky numbuh 5 isn't afraid of heights'', she told herself

''hey sis how are you doing'', cree yelled

''ohw shut up cree'', abby yelled back.

abby reached the top and tried to climb down, she heard something cracking, she ignored it and climbed down farther, she heard something cracking again, one of the iron stakes broke and abby falled down, wally broke out of the ropes and runned towards abby to catch her, he catched her. she hugged him tightly and kissed him on his cheeck, wally blushed.

''i love you to wally'', numbuh 5 cried.

45454545454545454545454545454545454545454545454545454545454545454545453454545454545

disclaimer: nope it isn't finished yet, ive got 3 or less chapters to go i don't know yet, please review


	8. Chapter 8:do ya wanna be my girlfriend

disclaimer: gues who,s back with a brand new chappie yay!

chapter 8: do ya wanna be my girlfriend

abby had tears of koy and hate for her sister cree, ''why did you do this cree...'', abby said but her sister was gone.

''don't worry'', wally said, he stroke her head gently.

''are you okay you fel high'', wally asked worried

'' yeah numbuh 5 is okay'', she answered

''okay'', he said with a relief.

''is it treu wally? you love me?'',abby asked

''yes abby'', wally said, '' i am waiting for this moment for a long time so please abby do you wanna be my...''

''your what?'', abby asked now verry cure

''do you wanna be my girlfriend?'', wally asked

'' wel i...'', abby said

'' i knew it you don't want it'', wally said dissapointed

''no wait...i do ...i do!'', abby said

''you really do? cool'', wally said happy.

''comon lets go to the treehouse its getting cold'', abby said

''sadly the sun is down already, yeah lets go'', wally replied.

that night abby and wally did sleep verry deep (me: that rimes)

someone did get into abby,s room, that one captured abby and left a note

the next day, wally walked in to abby,s room to say hello to abby.

''abby?'',wally said, ''where are you?''.

he saw the note on the bed of abby and tried to read it, he runned towards the breakfast table

and asked someone to read it, kuki took the note and told what was on it.

''it says: i have captured numbuh 5 if you wanna have her back alive send numbuh 4 to the big oak tree in the park. if he isn't there at 13:00 numbuh 5 wil die. are you comming or not its your dicision signed cree lincoln. also signed chad and the other teens.

''cree! i,ll get her!", numbuh 4 yelled

''wally?'', a voice said, he looked at that spot, ''what's up kuki?'', he asked

''i wanna tell you something i...'', she tried to say but wally cut her off

''listen i am going couse my heart please don't laugh...my heart belongs to numbuh 5'', wally said

everybody laughed, only kuki didn't laugh she did got teary eyes, she started to cry and runned to her room.

''did i say something wrong?'', wally asked

the team stopt laughing.

''i think you hurt her feeling'', numbuh 1 told numbuh 4

''hurt her feelings, whatevuh ive got to go'', numbuh 4 said and runned out

454545454545454545454545454545454545454545454545454545454545454545454545454545454545

disclaimer: how do ya like it so far, i am going to make at least 10 chappie,s maybe even more, you,ll see.

plz review


	9. Chapter 9: an australian hero

disclaimer: i don't own knd and didn't we go trough this once?

chapter 9: an australian hero

''let me go cree!'', abby yelled angry

''no crabbygail i,m not letting you go'', cree said, '' that's becouse when you and your precious numbuh 4 are here we can go and start our evil plan.

''what's that plan!'', abby said angrilly

''our plan is to capture the 2 turtledufs and torture them till they say where the kids next door codemodule is, so as soon as your little boyfriend is here we can start'', cree said evil.

''wel who's we?'', abby asked

''me and chad'', cree replied.

wally was buisy finding the big oak tree, ''where's that cruddy oak tree!'', he yelled.

then he saw a giant tree in the middle of the park, ''that must be it! lets go'', wally said to himself, he didn't had an idea that he was followed. he looked trough a bush to see if cree was there, ''there she is but... where is abby?'', he said in his head, he looked up, ''aha there,s abby attack!'', he said wile he was attacking cree, he feeled he kicked her head off.

''ah oh...'', he said shocked , he looked at cree, ''hey! that isn't cree that's just a cruddy dol of her'', wally said

''wally your here go back its a trap'', abby yelled

''a trap?'', he yelled wile chad and cree grabbed him from behind.

''yes wurm,a trap'', cree said

''you won't get me alive'', he yelled and he gave the 2 an sidekick, they let go off him he leapt up to chad and grabbed him by his throat, ''what are you gonna do now huh chad'', wally shouted, he gave chad a smash on his head why he fainted, cree tried to grab him agian but he leapt towards her and grabbed her the same way like he did with chad and smashed against her head, he freed abby and abby hugged him and kissed him right on his mouth.

wally blushed, so did abby, abby stopt kissing wally and looked down at cree who was laying on the ground

''this isn't over yet sis'', abby said

''thats right'', a voice said.

abby looked again to the spot where cree was she was gone again so was chad, the 2 looked at eatchother

and said,'' i think this is just the start''.

454545454545454545454545454545454545454545454545454545454545454545454545454545454545

disclaimer:how do ya like it so far, please review


	10. Chapter 10: the end of the teen terror

discalimer: i don't own...batman! naaah you know it i don't own knd, here is a new chapppie, chapter 10

chapter 10: the end of the teen terror

''where did that voice come from?'', abby said

''it sounded like...'', wally said but a girl came out of the bushes ''kuki'', he contineud

''i am sorry i was worried i didn't want anything to happen to you that's why i followed you'', kuki said

she tried to hug wally but wally pushed her away, her eyes did got al teary again, ''wally you know why i am like this?'', kuki asked

''no'', wally answered

''couse i love you'', she said

''you do?'', wally said ,'' igues you know your not the only one who loves me.

at once cree apeared, '' now i am angry you little brats'', she said, fire in her eyes.

''now you will go down!'', cree said

''easy on it sis'', abby said

'' what why?'', cree asked

''becouse i really like numbuh 4 and you don't even want me to have a boyfriend, you don't even grant me to be lucky!'', abby said

'' i never looked at it that way i am just a meen ole bitch'', cree said

''its okay if you never ever terrorise us again ever!'', abby said

''deal'', cree said

the sisters hugged eatchother and abby gave wally a big kiss on his mouth.

6 years later

wally and abby still knew eatchother and where boyfriend and girlfriend for 6 years long without being out of eatchother, they lived a happy life together

the end

454545454545454545454545454545454545454545454545454545454545454545454545454545454545

disclaimer: how did ya like my story, if i misspelled things please tell me how to better it. if you don't like this story do not review. one more question is my next story going to be a 3/4 or 1/5 story first reviewer who votes is the winner.(i don't care what,s its going to be). one more question as teens or kids?


End file.
